


“You Said You Wouldn’t Leave Me”

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drunken Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: What plot? I promised my friend I’d write SaruMi porn. Saruhiko is called on his birthday to come pick up a very drunken little vanguard. An emotional confession ends with make-outs in Saru’s new car and lovemaking in Misaki’s bed. This fic only happened because on our way home on a three hour ride, we got into discusses how funny it would be for these two to try and have sex in the car, only to have Misaki raise hell that it’s too cramped. That’s it. The only reason. One small scene in this sea of 4000+ words.</p><p>A promise is a promise but I still don’t think this is the best I can do. </p><p>Setting: Sometime after Missing Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You Said You Wouldn’t Leave Me”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clutchesofaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutchesofaname/gifts).



November 7. It wasn’t a day Saruhiko Fushimi liked, nor was it a day he disliked. It was just another day. All it meant was that another year had gone by and he was a bit older now. He started the day like any – showering, dressing, eating a meager breakfast, and then going to work. Work at Scepter4 was more often than not – boring. Piles of paperwork kept the blue-eyed male busy until the late evening.

Saruhiko never worked lat. He was far too lazy for such a thing, not to mention indifferent. He did as he was told, and left when he was done. It was around eleven in the evening when he decided it would be nice to go for a drive. He wasn’t fond of this city, but the promise of seeing and getting to tease a certain ginger always made him eager. He ran into Misaki a lot more lately now that he had a driver’s license. His license was maybe the best decision he had made in his life.

The brunet slid into the driver’s side and was just reaching for his seat belt when his phone began to ring. He glanced at the screen; it wasn’t a number he recognized but he decided to answer it anyway..

“Fushimi here,” he answered in a rather bored tone.

“Ah, Fushimi-kun…Sorry to be calling you like this.” The voice on the other end was that of Izumo Kusanagi. The background was filled with shouts from various members of HOMRA.

Izumo held the receiver away from his mouth for a moment to shout for everyone to quiet down. There was a deep sigh as the bartender brought the phone closer again.

“How did you get this number?” Fushimi demanded, a bit irritated. “And why are you calling?”

“I shouldn’t have to explain our king’s abilities to you, Fushimi-kun,” Izumo remarked. Fushimi scowled, his patience growing thin. He didn’t hate Anna but this felt like an invasion of his privacy.

“Why are you calling?” He asked again, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“Right…well you see, I’m a bit busy with things here and Anna isn’t feeling so well,” Izumo began, “And Yata-chan is very drunk. No one here is sober enough to get him home either. I cut him off early but Bandou-san decided to let him drink more…‘”

“Kusanagi-san, you realize who you’re asking to take him home, correct?” Fushimi tapped a long finger on the steering wheel impatiently.

“Right…I realize you and Yata-chan have problems but I also know that you won’t hurt him,” Kusanagi explained.

“How can you be sure?” Fushimi inquired harshly.

“Listen, Fushimi-kun…I can’t tell you what to do…And I really shouldn’t tell you this much but Yata-chan has been really depressed. No surprise, right? We’re nearing another anniversary of Totsuka’s death…We lost Mikoto-san…He hasn’t been the same for a while.”

Well, that much Fushimi couldn’t deny. Misaki was becoming less and less fun to tease. His insults rarely made the redhead get mad. In fact, most of the time, Misaki would just give a sad shrug and walk away.

“Go on,” Fushimi urged softly.

“Well, the past two times he’s been drunk he’s asked for you…” Kusanagi whispered into the receiver.

When he put it like that…Fushimi had no choice in the matter. Was it true that his dear Misaki had been asking for him? Fushimi wasn’t stupid nor did he trust many but he knew that Kusanagi was not a man that would tell lies.

“Fushimi-kun?” Kusanagi asked, worried he’d been hung up on.

“Tch…I’ll be right over. Don’t let the idiot have anything else to drink.” With that, Fushimi ended the call and tossed his phone into the center console. The blue drove quickly, possibly breaking a few speed limits despite being only a mile or two away from the bar.

Fushimi arrived within a matter of minutes and hesitantly entered the bar. He was greeted by a few angered looks, a few surprised looks, and the small smile of Kusanagi. His eyes immediately landed on Misaki, draped across the couch, whose face was flushed a soft pink. The smaller but older male’s eyes were slightly puffy, probably from crying. Was Misaki an emotional drunk? It was safe to assume so.

The golden-eyed male was blinking, trying to stay awake. In an instant, his eyes widened when he saw his former friend, the traitor.

“Wha’s he doin’ here?” The small male slurred, eyebrows knitted in frustration.

“I’m taking you home,” Fushimi told him firmly, slinging one of Misaki’s arms over his shoulder.

However, this plan went awry when Misaki pulled away quickly, a look of anger crossing his features. “I’m not…a little kid. And I don’t need to be taken home by a shtupid perverted monkey,” he mumbled.

Fushimi rolled his eyes and glanced at Kusanagi, who seemed to be enjoying the strange test of Fushimi’s patience. With another sigh of annoyance, the taller male scooped Misaki up into his arms bridal-style. Naturally, Misaki began flailing and kicking and shouting every insult in his small vocabulary. Fushimi just held Misaki tighter and closer to his body, heading for the door, which thankfully, Kamamoto opened for him.

“Thank you, Fushimi-kun. And happy birthday,” Kusanagi called after them.

If Fushimi’s hands weren’t full of a very pissed little arson, he probably would have flipped Kusanagi off. Why did he have to get stuck with Misaki in this state? He loved teasing Misaki and seeing him fired up but this squirming, shouting, ball of anger was almost too much on his nerves right now.

Fushimi was a trooper, though, and he was determined to get Misaki home safely. He opened the passenger door carefully and plopped Misaki into the seat. “Buckle up,” he grumbled as he slammed the door and headed for the driver’s side.

As he slid into the car, he watched Misaki’s hands fumble with the sea tbelt, trying to get it clicked into place. Fushimi sighed loudly and reached over to help the other. As their fingers brushed, Misaki pulled away, feeling electricity run through his fingertips. And as the buckle was clicked into place, he seemed to have given up. He became awfully quiet as Saruhiko turned the key and started the engine.

He kept glancing at Misaki from the corner of his eye. The older male had his head leaned against the window. His eyes held a note of sadness and defeat and he picked at his nails a bit. Misaki truly was strange in this state. It was honestly worrisome.

“Saru…hiko…why are you being so nice?” Misaki spoke up after a moment. It was truly bothering him. Why was the other being so kind all of a sudden?

“I was forced into it. Besides,” Saruhiko gave a playful grin, “I heard you’ve been asking for me.”

“I have not!” Misaki shouted.

“Don’t lie,” Saruhiko sneered, reaching over and placing a hand on Misaki’s hand. “Have you missed me that much?”

His tone was teasing but somehow he had set the other off. Not into a tangent…not this time. No. Misaki pulled his hand away and pulled his knees to his chest. He laid his head against them and tears flooded his eyes.

“You just…don’t understand. Everyone’s leaving me….You…Totsuka-san…Mikoto-san…but you’re still here…” Misaki’s voice was shaking now. Was he still drunk or was he just really upset? Were these words genuine?

Saruhiko cursed how close Misaki lived as he pulled the care into the parking lot of the drab apartment buildings. He quickly unbuckled and grabbed Misaki’s arm before the redhead could even attempt to get out.

“Misaki, you idiot…Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Fushimi’s voice was surprisingly calm. It was so calm, in fact, it sent chills down Misaki's spine.

“It’s not that easy…It’s not…” Misaki’s speech was still somewhat slurred but Fushimi wondered if he was sobering up.

Without thinking, he grabbed Misaki’s chin and captured his lips. To his surprise, Misaki didn’t pull away. In fact, he did his best to move closer, melting into the kiss. Fushimi’s hand swept the beanie off the smaller man’s head, running his fingers through the soft chestnut locks. When he was sure it was okay, Fushimi dragged his tongue languidly across Misaki’s lower lip. A small mewl escaped Misaki’s somewhat chapped lips and Fushimi took the opportunity to explore every inch of the soft, warm cavern that was the redhead’s mouth.

Misaki wasn’t the best kisser, but who was really surprised? His movements were clumsy, even moreso because he was drunk. Somehow, Fushimi found it endearing when the other would accidentally tilt his head the wrong way, causing their noses to crash together.

When neither male could handle the lack of oxygen any longer, they parted – faces flushed and chests heaving.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered. In one quick movement, he was out of his own sweat and straddling the smaller male, though careful not to put weight on him. He laid the seat back and a pair of golden eyes stared up at him widely.

Shit. Had he gone too far? Was this too much? Was Misaki even sober enough to understand his own actions? Saruhiko swallowed hard, forcing down the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth to apologize and started to move off the other.

It was honestly startling to both males when Misaki reached up, grabbing Saruhiko’s arm and holding him in place. “Saruhiko…I…shit…I think I might…be in love with you,” Misaki whispered. His quiet confession was enough to make them both squirm.

Saruhiko had never been loved romantically before. And Misaki had certainly never loved someone in such a way. Or rather, he had chosen to ignore it for too long. But months turned to years and he slowly came to terms with his feelings after the death of Mikoto. Anna had encouraged him to be more honest with himself and others and it was certainly working.

Misaki began to panic as Saruhiko stared at him dumbfounded. The redhead quickly covered his face. “F-forget it…I’m still….drunk,” he pleaded.

In a split second a cold hand was pulling his arm away from his face and a pair of lips began attacking his skin. Misaki squirmed softly as the kisses and nibbles both tickled and stung a little.

“Misaki…I love you too,” Saruhiko whispered. A pair of blue orbs met Misaki’s and he knew there was no lie in that statement. In fact, he knew it was the most honest thing he had heard from the brunet in years.

Misaki wanted to say something, say he was sorry for everything…say he would try to make it better but a pair of lips crashed against his, silencing him. This time, the kiss was passionate from the get-go and Misaki was adapting quickly, allowing his tongue to dance against Saruhiko’s.

His back arched a little as a pale hand slid under his shirt and up his stomach. Saruhiko’s hand stopped just short of his chest and the kiss was broken in an instant. Saruhiko moved to look into Misaki’s eyes. All that was reflected in those blue pools was sheer concern.

“You’ve lost weight,” Saruhiko remarked softly.

Misaki nodded a bit. He had lost about twenty pounds. Depression was a terrible thing; it made his food taste like sand and his appetite was nearly nonexistent.

“I’ll try to eat more,” he promised softly.

“I know you will…because I’m not leaving you alone anymore,” Saruhiko whispered. His lips brushed against Misaki’s with every word from his mouth. Misaki nodded softly and the two met halfway in another feverish kiss.

Saruhiko’s hands roamed every inch of Misaki’s small form, as if committing it to memory. His touch was gentler than ever before as he lifted Misaki’s shirt off over his head, eyes studying the lightly tanned skin. His eyes landed on a scar on Misaki’s right shoulder…He had done that. Misaki’s face flushed a bit darker as Saruhiko’s lips landed on the scar, ghosting over it gently. Misaki knew the other was apologizing in his own way and he accepted it.

The way Saruhiko’s lips moved from his shoulder, nipping at his collarbone and finally, gently kissing one of his nipples was enough to make Misaki shudder and moan softly. He could feel Saruhiko smirk against his skin before taking the soft pink bud into his mouth, rolling his tongue lazily over it. The soft, modest sounds escaping Misaki’s lips only encouraged him as his hand slid upwards, rolling the other bud between his fingers.

Misaki gasped and sighed softly, grinding his hips up unintentionally against Saruhiko who groaned, grinding back a bit. After some time, Saruhiko’s hands began to travel lower and his lips assaulted Misaki’s throat once again. His pale fingers slid down Misaki’s flat stomach and under the waistband of his pants and boxers. His fingertips ghosted across a small patch of red hair just above Misaki’s hardening manhood.

“S-saru,” the smaller murmured in protest. Slender fingers wrapped around Misaki’s length and gave one short stroke. Misaki’s reaction was all the brunet had ever wanted as the redhead arched softly, moaning and nibbling his lower lip. He immediately looked away, embarrassed as hell that he’d let anyone do this to him…let alone another man. But that man was Saruhiko…Saruhiko the Traitor…who he still somehow trusted.

“Relax, Misaki,” Saruhiko purred, his lips now pressing against the outer shell of his beloved’s ear. “I’ll take good care of you…I won’t hurt you.” These were solid and unbreakable promises that they both knew were genuine. Even if Saruhiko wanted to just ravage Misaki now, he wanted to protect the other more than that.

Saruhiko began stroking Misaki slowly, though it wasn’t easy with the other’s pants in the way. Each soft stroke earned a quiet, bashful moan from Misaki. Each moan made Saruhiko want more of Misaki. His Misaki.

Saruhiko removed his hand, sliding it back up over Misaki’s pants and earning a groan of want. Misaki stared at Saruhiko from under half-lidded eyes as the other worked to remove his pants and boxers. Misaki couldn’t help but to shiver as the air hit the lower half of his body.

“Saru…we really shouldn’t…not here…” It had finally hit him that they were in a car, Saru’s car, and outside…Someone could walk by at any time.

Saruhiko shook his head as he began working off his own clothes. Misaki’s couldn’t help but to glance over Saruhiko’s body. Had he always been this fit? Certainly not. Misaki was quickly snapped from his thoughts as Saruhiko laid over him again, working his hand between their bodies to stroke Misaki. His lips laid claim to the smaller male’s once again and the two’s tongues tangled and battled for dominance. Naturally, Saruhiko won this battle with ease as his hand stroked and caressed Misaki’s member. It was hard for the older male to concentrate on the kiss when he was moaning every half-second from Saru’s touch.

Saruhiko smirked against Misaki’s mouth before breaking the kiss again. He stared down at the male before him who was already a mess of flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. Admittedly, he couldn’t wait to make Misaki look even more helpless. Misaki stared back up at him, mouth slack as he clearly wanted the return of Saruhiko’s touch and kisses.

“Misaki…wait a moment, okay?” Saruhiko reached into the glove box and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. He had kept it there because…well, someone had to be prepared for this day, right? Well, not exactly. He had honestly bought it just to tease the other; he had planned to pretend like Misaki “the virgin” wouldn’t know what such a thing was for.

Misaki, on the other hand, thought Saruhiko was just a weirdo who probably got off on his spare time. He was a pervert after all. Misaki eyed Saru carefully as the other flipped open the cap and slicked his fingers. He slid between Misaki’s legs, squeezing between the dashboard and the seat before pressing Misaki’s legs against the smaller male’s chest. He wanted to make sure he could get the best possible angle so as not to hurt his soon-to-be-lover.

“Ow…Saru…stop…my legs hurt bent up like this,” Misaki complained. They were fine before but this position certainly wasn’t comfortable and he felt like his hamstring muscles were tearing.

“Misaki, hush, it’ll feel good in a few moments, okay?” Saruhiko gently rubbed the back of Misaki’s thigh, trying to distract him as his long index finger gently rubbed across Misaki’s entrance.

This elicited a soft gasp from the other who tried to squirm away. “Saru…” Misaki’s voice was a soft plea. Saru took it as permission to slowly press his finger inside the tight heat. Both males groaned in unison as Misaki tensed, hissing from discomfort. His legs tensed and this certainly didn’t help the pain already flowing through them from the awkwardness of the position they were in.

“Saruhiko…stop…it’s too cramped in here.”

“Misaki,” Saruhiko grumbled, “Just this once, please?”

“My legs hurt…and it’s too cramped. It’s my first time! Have some damn sympathy!” Misaki was getting upset now and really, it was just a turn on for Saruhiko. Even so, he sighed loudly in annoyance and removed his finger. He pulled up his own pants and grabbed his shirt before wrapping Misaki in his uniform coat.

He climbed out of the car and tugged Misaki carefully out afterward. Saruhiko reached inside for the small bottle of lube and a condom from the center console – another thing he had honestly gotten to tease Misaki with. He dropped the items in his pocket before picking up Misaki, who assured him he had his keys, and heading up the apartment stairs.

The two barely made it inside before Misaki was pressed against the door, Saru’s lips crashing against Misaki’s in a heated kiss. Misaki wrapped his arms loosely around Saruhiko’s neck, the coat falling to the floor. Saruhiko’s hands roamed his entire body before landing firmly on his backside, squeezing softly.

A quiet moan was lost between their lips as Saruhiko lifted him, giving Misaki no choice but to wrap his legs around the others clothed waist. Saruhiko kept Misaki pinned between the door and himself for some time, kissing the other furiously and kneading his thighs until the tension completely eased from them.

Effortlessly, Saruhiko stepped over a mess of games and clothes to Misaki’s bedroom, gently dropping him on the bed with a soft thud. Saruhiko's clothes were quickly discarded before he moved over Misaki quietly and looked into his eyes. A soft nod was given and Saru reapplied lubricant to his fingers. One hand moved between Misaki’s legs as the other gently massaged circles into his thigh.

“This might be uncomfortable at first…but I promise I’ll make sure you feel good,” Saruhiko explained.

Misaki nodded in quiet response, afraid to break the mood once again. Saruhiko’s finger prodded his entrance once again, causing him to squirm. This time, Saruhiko’s finger moved inside a lot faster. Misaki’s breath hitched a bit as he concentrated on relaxing around Saruhiko’s finger. When both knew it was okay, Saruhiko’s finger moved in and out slowly.

When all signs of discomfort and possible pain vanished from Misaki’s moans, another digit entered his body. This time, he adjusted a lot faster, gradually getting used to having something inside of him. Saruhiko’s movements were careful and deliberate as he scissored his fingers. He reveled in the way Misaki’s moans were just a little louder than before. Carefully, the long digits curled inside Misaki, brushing against his prostate and causing him to arch his back, gasping for breath. He didn’t have to look to know that Saruhiko was looking triumphant. 

“Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered after thrusting his fingers inside a few more times, “Tell me what you want.”

“I…” Misaki closed his eyes tightly, his heart racing. Was Saru really going to make him say it? “Please…I want you.”

Saruhiko contemplated teasing Misaki and pushing him until the most lewd of words escaped his mouth but he spared the other male the embarrassment this time. Instead, his fingers slid out slowly, earning a small protest from the one he left empty. He whispered for Misaki to be patient as he opened the condom and rolled it onto his length.

Saruhiko was careful in positioning himself between Misaki’s legs. He took the slender legs in his hands and guided them, wrapping them around his waist. His member prodded softly at Misaki’s entrance and he was surprised when the other pushed against him softly, pleading for him to hurry.

“I promised not to hurt you, be patient,” Saruhiko scolded him. It was taking every ounce of his willpower not to slam into Misaki and screw him until he couldn’t walk for a week. But Misaki was a treasure and at least for now, he would be as gentle as his self-restraint allowed.

Slowly, Saruhiko pressed into Misaki. He inched in, allowing the vanguard to adjust as needed. He listened to Misaki’s breath catch in his throat once he was fully sheathed inside the smaller body. Moments passed like an eternity and Saruhiko began to worry.

Finally, Misaki nodded, whispering for him to move. Saruhiko obliged, rolling his hips slowly and deliberately. With each moan coaxed from between Misaki’s pale lips, he quickened his pace, not by a lot, but just until he found a speed that suited them both.

Misaki had honestly never liked the idea of sex with another man. It had sounded disgusting and if nothing else – painful. However, pain was far from what he felt as Saruhiko moved inside of him. Pleasure coursed through his veins and despite his efforts to keep his voice down, his moans were becoming a bit louder. One particular thrust made him cry out in pure bliss as Saruhiko collided with the small bundle of nerves seated deep inside him. He gasped for air and arched his back, heels digging into Saruhiko’s hips.

The larger man snapped his hips again and again, deliberately hitting that spot now to draw every gasp and sharp moan out of his smaller lover. Misaki hadn’t even realized that he was rocking his hips against Saruhiko’s movements, their hipbones grinding as their bodies collided over and over again.

Heat was pooling in Misaki’s stomach and it felt like butterflies…but worse, or maybe better. His breath became more labored with each of Saruhiko’s careful but quick movements inside of him. His thighs quivered and his right hand gripped the sheets tightly. His left arm fell over his face as he tried to hide his embarrassment, his body growing hotter and hotter.

Misaki’s moans became clipped as he cried out Saruhiko’s name. “S-saru…I can’t—I’m!!” A hand reached up, pinning his arm to the bed and a pair of lips were on his, soft and gentle this time.

“Misaki…look at me…Let’s do this together,” Saruhiko whispered.

Misaki’s pupils were blown as he stared up at Saruhiko with lust-filled eyes only to be met with a crooked smirk. One more sharp snap of his hips and Saruhiko groaned loudly. Misaki cried out the other’s name again, both males releasing in simultaneous orgasm, Misaki making a mess of both of their chests and stomachs.

Saruhiko groaned softly, thrusting slowly and riding out his orgasm inside the other. For a good two minutes, the only sound that filled the room were gasps for breath, Misaki’s soft mewls, and Saruhiko’s sigh of relief.

As the two came down from their highs, Saruhiko pulled out carefully. Misaki whimpered at the absence and turned on his side to watch Saruhiko exit into his bathroom. A few minutes later, the dark-haired male returned. His condom was gone and disposed of in the trash, his chest cleaned off. He held a wash rag in his hand and climbed onto the bed.

Misaki’s eyes were already bleary from sleepiness as Saruhiko began cleaning the him off, mopping up sweat and bodily fluids. By the time he was done, he assumed the other was asleep and wouldn’t want to face him in the morning – in case this all was a drunken mistake. He planted a kiss on Misaki’s eyelids and stood again.

“See you, Misaki…”

A small hand caught his wrist. “You said you wouldn’t leave me,” Misaki pleaded.

Saruhiko’s heart leapt into his throat and he tossed the dirty rag aside. He climbed into the bed, snuggling behind Misaki, his arms wrapped protectively around the other.

Maybe he’d start celebrating his birthday, he thought before falling asleep.


End file.
